


Adrenaline

by AngelWilliams



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Begging, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Egobang - Freeform, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, arin is really subby and wants a dick in his mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWilliams/pseuds/AngelWilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-show adrenaline can cause some serious urges. Arin and Dan learn this the hard way right after a Starbomb performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> A filthy thing I wrote on Tumblr due to a friend's influence. I liked it a lot so up here it goes after adding some stuff. Part of me can't believe I actually wrote this...

Adrenaline.

If anyone happened to ask how Arin actually got into this situation, the answer would probably be adrenaline. Performing always gives him a rush nothing else could, an intense feeling that gets his blood pumping and his pulse racing. It’s such a beautiful feeling, and he doesn’t think he’ll ever truly get enough of it.

It totally gets him hard. He’s not even going to  _try_ denying that.

It didn’t help that he had to restrain himself around Dan for so fucking long. Dan was just so damn _sexy_ while performing, whether it was for Ninja Sex Party or Starbomb. It was hard to explain, something about the confidence he had, the way he strutted on stage, the way he knew  _exactly_ what the people wanted, and was so eager to please, to give them just what they wanted was just…

…Well, _really_ hot.

And apparently, as Arin was learning right now, Dan seemed to have similar feelings towards the situation as well.

Arin whines as Dan’s lips drag over the pale skin of his neck, leaving small kisses and teasing nips behind that are driving Arin completely insane. He’s squirming where he’s backed up against the wall, hands tangled in Dan’s hair, and _fuck_ he’s already so turned on he can barely even think straight.

“Dan…” He breathes shakily. “F-fuck…fuck me, please…” His hips buck forward, grinding against Dan, and the man groans low in his throat, his own hips rocking to mirror Arin’s movements, creating a wonderful friction that has Arin whimpering. Dan is just as hard as he is, Arin can see and _feel_ the tent in the older man’s blue pants, and that only arouses him further.

“We can’t, baby girl,” Dan whispers, and Arin quivers at the way the warm breath tickles his ear. “Not right now, at least.”

Arin knows they can’t, but that doesn’t make him want it any less. He honestly wants nothing more than for Dan to fuck him senseless against this very wall until he’s wrecked and trembling, just begging for more of Dan’s cock. His own imagination is making it worse, making his mind even hazier and the heat in his abdomen burn even hotter, and he’s a complete mess.

Dan’s hands are working to quickly undo Arin’s pants, shoving the pink fabric along with his underwear down his thighs so Dan can pull his cock out, hard and just begging to be given some sort of attention. Arin gasps sharply the second Dan’s hand is on his length, eyes fluttering shut, and it’s too much and not enough all at once.

Arin groans as Dan’s hand slides up and down his shaft, movements slick with precome, and Arin feels like he might blow his load any second now, even though Dan has barely even touched him. The wet sound of skin on skin feels way too loud, deafening, but Arin is far too gone to actually care. He knees are weak and shaky, and he probably wouldn’t even be able to hold himself up properly if he wasn’t leaning so heavily on the wall.

Dan’s hand stills, moving off of Arin’s cock completely, and Arin’s eyes shoot open, a small, needy sob slipping past his lips. “N-no, Dan, don’t stop, _please_ , I need—”

“Shhh, it’s okay, just give me a second, Ar,” Dan croons, and the sound of shuffling is barely audible over the sound of Arin’s own heartbeat pounding in his ears. Dan’s unbuttoning his own pants, shoving them down so his own cock can spring out, thick and solid and just the way Arin likes it, and Arin swallows hard. His imagination is immediately running straight down into the gutter again, thoughts of sinking onto his knees and wrapping his lips around that beautiful cock plaguing his mind—god does he want to do that, to feel his mouth stretched around the thickness, drool sliding past his lips and down his chin as he takes it down as far as he can—but he can’t dwell on that now. He’s _trying_ not to, at least.

Dan licks his palm before bringing his hand back down, wrapping those long fingers of his around both of their cocks, and Arin keens, hips thrusting to fuck up into the tight circle of Dan’s fist. He can’t take it, he needs this so much. The feeling of Dan’s slippery shaft rubbing against his own is amazing, and Arin’s breath catches when Dan drags a large thumb over the tips of their cocks, spreading precome over both heads.

Dan’s making noises now, too, little groans and breathy sighs that have Arin feeling dizzy with how hot and heady everything is, breath coming in harsh puffs between his own sounds. Arin’s hands fly to Dan’s face, turning his head to face him and rushing forward to kiss him hard. Dan wastes no time, tongue quickly pushing its way into Arin’s mouth, swirling around his and everything feels so wet and hot and sultry, giving Arin goosebumps.

Their mutual sounds of pleasure are muffled by the kisses, their mouths swallowing up each other’s moans, and the kisses quickly become sloppier and messier, both men focusing less on the slide of their lips or the brush of tongues and more on their own pleasure.

Arin hips stutter slightly as he breaks the kiss, a line of saliva connecting the two as they part, and Arin moans shakily. He’s starting to babble the closer to the edge he gets, at this point he can’t even _dream_ of stopping whatever he’s saying. He naturally had a shitty brain to mouth filter, and right now, when his mind is fuzzy and clouded with lust, it’s at its absolute _worst_. “D-Danny…I’m so—  _fuck_ , I’m gonna— I want you in my mouth so badly, _ah_ , I want you to fuck my face, I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t see straight…I don’t want to be able to _walk tomorrow_ , please, Dan, I can’t—”

“Come, Arin,” Dan says, still close to his ear, voice low and raspy and _heated,_ it's _so unlike_ the way he normally sounds, and Arin’s hips thrust up into the hand one more time before the fire curling in him is too much and he’s coming hard, head falling back against the wall as his eyes clench shut. He makes a mess of Dan’s fingers as he moans a litany of curses and Dan’s name, hips bucking jerkily as he rides through his orgasm. It takes a couple more strokes for Dan to fall over the edge as well, groaning, and his noises are just as obscene as Arin’s.

They’re both panting, trying to catch their breath, and Arin’s spacey mind notices that even after they’d both come, he’s still mindlessly rutting up into Dan’s hand which is loosely holding their cocks together, hips weakly rocking against Dan. He wants more. Arin already came, his cock is rapidly softening as the seconds pass, but he still wants  _more_. He needs it. There's a hunger burning in his body, and even if he's not entirely sure what it is, he just wants—no, _needs_  it. He needs whatever he can get.

“D—” Arin's words die in his throat when Dan nudges his come-covered fingers against Arin’s wet and kiss swollen lips, tracing over the pink, plump flesh teasingly, and Arin’s gaze flickers to Dan's face to notice he’s staring him down, eyes incredibly dark. Arin’s mouth falls open, obeying the silent order without any hesitation. Dan shoves the fingers in Arin's willing mouth, and Arin starts sucking on them immediately, tongue twirling and curling around each finger to make sure he gets every last drop of come down his throat. Even after the fingers are clean, Arin keeps sucking, and Dan smirks, chuckling quietly. There's a simmering heat behind the sound that has chills running up Arin’s spine.

“Jesus Arin, you really love having things in your mouth, don’t you?” He asks, tone slightly mocking, and Arin just nods quickly, moaning around the digits as his tongue continues to coat them in saliva. He almost whines when Dan pulls his fingers out of his mouth, wiping the wet digits on his shirt. Dan quickly shoves his now flaccid dick back into his underwear, pulling his pants back up, and Arin follows suit.

It’s quiet for a few moments before Dan speaks up again. “…If you're a good boy and you wait until later, when we get home…then I can give you something better to suck on. You think you can do that for me, baby bear?”

The words make Arin actually shiver, and he exhales shakily with another eager nod. Yeah, he could manage that. If it meant he could get that dick in his mouth, Arin could be a good boy and wait.

…Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god this is such sin oops
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://grouchycouchy.tumblr.com), where you can totally leave me prompts or just talk to me and stuff.


End file.
